Seré tu estrella
by Malasletras
Summary: Estoy muerta,me envenenaron,pero me quedé atrapada en este mundo físico, para irme en paz, debo decirle mi verdad a Naruto... pero si descubro que puedo estar con él ¿seré capaz de dejarlo? ¿es todo esto un mal sueño?, si lo es,despiertenme...


**Hola este one se me ocurrió no sé como ñ.ñ terminé de leer el símbolo perdido de Dan Brown *.* (muy bueno por cierto) y me estaba recuperando de la ansiedad que siempre me invade luego de leer un libro completo (sobretodo los de Dan Brown por son muy adrenalínicos) y dije "como admiro a este tipo" y casi como una ángel pensé un poco en Kakashi (no tengo idea por qué xD cada vez que pienso en hacer un fic de Naruto pienso en él, aunque no salga en el fic xD) y dije "¡Tengo que escribir!" luego me inner me reprochó "mala, chica mala, ¡tienes muchos fics que continuar!" "pero tengo una idea tan kawwaiii!" reclamé yo y ella respondió "mentira si la tuvieras lo sabría" (raro no?? Discutiendo con migo misma -.-U) y pensé "¡Te lo demostraré! Tengo una buena idea'ttebayo ¬ ¬" encendí la pc, abrí un Word, puse música, específicamente "Dame tu amor" de Mago de Oz y no sé aquí estoy lean y me dicen si ganó mi inner o yo ku ku ku**

* * *

¡Soy novia de Naruto Uzumaki!

… inhala

…

…exhala

…

…inhala

…

¿Cómo empezar?

**Desde el principio**

A Naruto lo connosco…desde siempre…desde la academia de ninjas de Konoha, un niño raro, gritón, glotón, rebelde, busca pleitos, un tanto pervertidos, y con serios problemas de falta de atención…pero lo más raro de todo era que, en esa época, todos lo odiaban. Yo no entendía por qué, pero sabía que debajo de todo esa apariencia de niño alborotador el era muy infeliz, lo supe después que me fijé como lo miraban los adultos, y cómo mi madre me impedía hablar con él, cada vez que me llevaba al parque y yo quería acercarme a él, ella me alejaba, crecí con la idea de que él era malo.

Sin embargo el destino insistía, cuando nos graduamos como ninjas nos pusieron en el mismo equipo con mi amor de amores, Sasuke-kun, no entiendo eso del amor, o no lo entendía en esa época, Sasuke-kun me llenaba de euforia y ganas de querer gritar y todas hacían eso con él, ¿Por qué yo no?...después de todo un pequeño monstruito de gran frente lo único que quiere es caber en la sociedad.

Al tema… Naruto terminó siendo una gran y espectacular persona, y de alguna manera se ganó un espacio en mi corazón, como Kakashi sensei y como todas esas maravillosas personas a las que ayudábamos en cada misión, y decidí que algún día, yo iba a protegerlos a todos.

¿Pero es eso posible?...quiero decir… nadie nunca me entrenó especialmente Sasuke siempre tubo a Kakashi y Naruto al pervertido de Jiraya y cuando conocí a Tsunade nunca imaginé que esa hermosa mujer de mal carácter llegaría ser mi maestra.

Mientras Naruto seguía creciendo y prosperando bajo sus propias reglas y palabras, Sasuke iba cayendo en un gran abismo de odio, sed de Venganza que yo ya creía había olvidado y un poco de envidia a los frutos del trabajo duro de Naruto.

Mientras tanto yo…seguía siendo la misma damisela en apuros de siempre, Naruto era un niño que según mi y todos estaba enamorado de mi en cambio Sasuke era un vengador que odiaba hasta el aire que respiraba…no es para tanto…pero el me hacía sentir de esa manera.

Los días pasaron y el agujero negro del corazón de Sasuke llegó a su tope, él se fue de la aldea dejándome con mi confesión y mis lágrimas en una banca, de alguna manera, en vez de hacer como corresponde he ir por Sasuke, Naruto terminó soportando esa dura carga, se fue a entrenar con Jiraya, yo me quedé con Tsunade-sama que me aceptó como su pupila.

En esos tres años que estuvimos separados…me di cuenta que…me hacía tanta falta ese Ninja tonto, cabeza hueca e hiperactivo. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver al guapo y maduro hombre en el que se había convertido, aunque él no pareció sorprenderse con lo que yo había cambiado… ¿Me había olvidado?.

Akatsuki reanudó su búsqueda y cada vez estaban más cerca de Naruto, quien la pasó muy mal cuando casi muere Gaara…pero nada fue tan malo cuando supo que su adorado maestro , su casi padre ero-sennin fue asesinado por uno de ellos, casi terminó como Sasuke me atrevo a decir, hacia poco había descubierto que eran más cercanos de lo que habían imaginado, nunca supe toda su historia, algo relacionado con su padre, su nombre y un libro, Jiraya era su padrino, mi maestra sufrió mucho, aunque en el funeral no quiso llorar, bien sabia yo que se escapó unas cuantas veces a llorar a la roca del recuerdo con la escusa de ir a comprar sake, Naruto se fue a entrenar, el mismo Akatsuki que mató al sabio pervertido, resultó ser el líder y vino a destruir Konoha, dispuesto a llevarse al Kyubi peo Naruto apareció en medio del caos nos salvó como el héroe que era.

Ese día no me pude contener, no puedo si quiera describir la angustia que sentí cuando yo no podía estar cerca de él para curarlo en caso de emergencia a penas sentí los gritos de felicidad de los aldeanos cuando lo vieron regresar victorioso no pude evitar acercarme y darle un buen golpe por su imprudencia, luego lo acerqué más y le susurré un "gracias" mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas…moriría si me quitaran a mi Naruto Uzumaki.

Depuse de eso le planteé mis inquietudes, y a pesar que no entendió nada hasta que le dije un directo "quieres ser mi novio".

Pero pasó algo…de lo que aún no me puedo recuperar. Naruto Uzumaki…era un gallina en todo lo que no incluía la palabra Ninja… los fantasmas, las historias de terror que me encantaba comentar, los juegos del parque que se había instalado hace poco, los animales con muchos dientes, y puedo seguir la lista, suena tonto, e imposible, pero así era.

Sin embargo no iba a terminar con la persona más tierna del mundo por ese pequeño problema. Pequeño problema comparado con lo que ahora estoy asimilando, me veo a mi misma, con los ojos desorbitados, luego de comer unos chocolates que me dejó un "admirador secreto" se mi boca sale espuma y mis músculos lucen sueltos, me acercó y huelo el chocolate. Veneno de inmediato efecto, alguien, me envenenó y ahora estoy…muerta… ¿Pero si Estoy muerta como puedo darme cuenta de todo esto?, hay una respuesta algo que no hace si no empeorar la cosas ¡Estoy atrapada entre este mundo y el otro! Lo que quiere decir que… ¡SOY UN FANTASMA!, yo como fanática de los cuentos, libros e historias de terror, sé perfectamente que no podré irme hasta resolver mis asuntos pendientes, ¿Cuáles son mis asuntos pendientes?..ah… nno mucho sólo que.

¡Soy novia de Naruto Uzumaki un irremediable gallina en todo lo que no tiene en alguna parte la palabra Ninja!

**Y volvemos al principio**

… inhala

…

…exhala

…

…inhala

…

Se exactamente cual es mi asunto pendiente, algo que no quisiera hablar porque siento que la piel fantasmagórica se me pone colorada y el vello que no debería sentir en la nuca se me eriza, tiene que ver directamente con mi novio Naruto, pero hay un problema. ¡Como voy a cumplir con mi deber si el apenas me vea saldrá a comprar toda clase de indumentaria para cazar fantasmas y alejarlos, y ya no me tendrá m, ya no podrá entrar por el balcón de mi habitación para quedarse un rato conmigo porque tiene miedo, ni me tomará de la mano en la rueda de la fortuna para darse valor, porque yo soy el fantasma.

Me tensiono al ver que alguien está tratando de abrir la puerta, aunque no tengo de que preocuparme…soy un fantasma.

Se me oprimió el corazón al ver que Tsunade-sama entraba agitada a la habitación junto con tres ambus.

-Todo menos ella- Susurró, se acercó a mi y trató de curarme, sin ver mi pulso…totalmente comprensible- ¡No! es mi culpa…bajé mucho las defensas a los alrededores de la aldea…- Comenzó a alzar más la voz- ¡No puedo salvar a nadie que me importe maldita sea!- Golpeó mi escritorio y la partió en dos- Den aviso a todos…sean cuidadosos con Naruto

-Si Hokage-sama- Respondieron para luego desaparecer casi por arte de magia.

-Sakura…cuanto lo siento- Dijo Tsunade-sama, se acercó, cerró mis ojos y me cargó, seguramente para prepararme para mi futuro funeral, sólo ella podría hacerlo, mis padres habían muerto…

Sin saber realmente que hacer, y sintiéndome vacía, salí casi a modo de levitación por la ventana y casi por inercia llegué al departamento de Naruto.

Estaba durmiendo, paseé la vista con pesar por su alcoba, tan conocida, en el estante habían 4 fotos, una del antiguo equipo 7, una del equipo Kakashi, una del equipo Kakashi con Yamato y una donde salíamos ambos mientas comíamos un helado.

Me acerqué a él y sentí pena, por no decirle esas palabras que el tanto merecía, por haberlo dejado, por no darle todo lo que se merecía. Me senté en la cama pero la traspasé, me levanté y horrorizada, traté de tocarlo, pero nada, tomé mis manos fantasmagóricas entre sí, y salí horrorizada del lugar antes que Naruto despertara.

¿Cómo le haría para decirle mis últimas palabras a Naruto si no podía verlo, ni tocarlo?

Apenada salí por donde había entrado, pero me devolví cuando unos golpes en la puerta de Naruto llamaron mi atención. Le contarán que he muerto.

Naruto murmuró un feliz ¡Sakura-chan! Antes de levantarse y se dirigió adormilado a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a dos ambus ahí, ocupando mi lugar, hoy iríamos al parque de diversiones.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó Naruto confundido. Uno de los ambus levantó su máscara dejando ver la cara de Yamato.

-Naruto…a Sakura…la envenenaron.- Dijo respetuosamente.

-¿Sakura-chan?... está bien, en seguida voy al hospital- Respondió el, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, iba a salir por la puerta pero Yamato lo abrazó.- ¿Qué-qué está pasando?

-Lo que quiero decir Naruto es que…Sakura está muerta- Dijo él sin soltarlo.

-¿Mu-muerta? ¿Sakura-chna?, eso es imposible ella es una gran medico…Tsunade la está atendiendo ¿no?, díganme que es una estúpida broma- Vi como Naruto se apartaba bruscamente de él.

-No Naruto…no está muerta…la están velando en la casa de Tsunade-sama…deberías ir.- Naruto los empujó a ambos fuera del departamento, y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, tropezando con todos los muebles a su alrededor, sin querer mirar a ningún lado, lo más interesante en ese momento era la almohada, y yo no tenía ni un cuerpo sólido para consolarlo.

Con ganas de llorar pero sin derramar ni una gota del esperado líquido salí por la ventana y me dirigí a la mansión de Tsunade-sama, muchos lloraban, otros se dirigían a mi timba y besabn mi frente. Tsunade-sama se dirigió a una especie de estrado que dólo era un banco que resaltaba sobre la cabesa de todos y gritó con su voz potente.

-¡Sakura era una gran chica! Y nuca la olvidaremos, si mencionar que…- Fue interrumpida por el azote de la puerta contra la pared.

-Yo sigo- Gritó una voz desde las puertas de la casa de mi maestra, todos giraron sus cabezas para ver como Naruto Uzumaki caminaba hasta el puesto de Tsunade-sama y sin llorar ni borrar su sonrisa decía- Sakura Haruno era la mujer más sorprendente del mundo shinobi, era linda, inteligente, amable y responsable, y la amaba profundamente y aunque ella nunca me dejó claro sus sentimientos se que mi amor bastaba para ambos, el mundo es más miserable sin Sakura, pero yo me encargaré de hacer de este lugar, un sitio donde me hubiera gustado que viviera mi Sakura-chan- Terminó de hablar se aproximó a mi cadáver y beso levemente mis labios, dijo unas silenciosas oraciones para finalmente salir por la misma puerta, aún sin soltar una lágrima.

Impactada por sus palabras traté de seguirlo, pero a diferencia de él, me vi imposibilitada de utilizar mi chacra para poder alcanzarlo, pero supe donde estaría, tomé un atajo que el nunca se preocupó de memorizar y si embargo el ya estaba entrando por mi balcón. Trepé en medio de una levitación hasta pasar por las cortinas, no encontré al Naruto seguro de la casa de Tsunade-sama, sino al idiota que lloraba después de una película de terror, apenada y conmovida me acerqué a él, sin esperanza alguna pero lo que sucedió a continuación no me esperaba para nada.

-¡Fan-fan-FANTASMA!- Gritó Naruto para ubicarse tras mi cama a echarse a temblar.

-Puedes verme- Dije sin salir de mi asombro

-¿Sa-sakura-chan?- Preguntó feliz, pero no paraba de temblar.

-Puedes escucharme- Dije otra vez.

-Sakura-chan no te vengues de mi…lo siento de verdad, pero no me hagas nada, descansa en paz- Murmuró muerto de miedo mi novio.

-Idiota, maldito gallina ¡No te das cuenta que quiero decirte las últimas palabras y tu no haces más que temblar!- Grité más que nada para verificar mis propias palabras.

-Sin duda eres Sakura-chan- Dijo con un poco de tristeza.- ¿Si me dices tus últimas palabras podrás descansar verdad?

-Si.- Dije de manera vaga.

-Que que estás esperando…di-dímelas ya.

-Mientras tiemblas de miedo, ni de broma.- Respondí tan terca como siempre.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… puedes sentir esto- Me di vuelta para ver lo que Naruto trataba de hacer pero no sentí su mano tibia en mi mejilla y el me traspasó rotundamente- Supongo…que no.

-No lloraste en el velorio- Dije de repente.

-…

-Siempre lloras por todo pero no eres capas de hacerlo por mi- Un sentimiento de odio y tristeza me embargó subí el brazo y lo dejé caer sobre la cabeza de Naruto para mi sorpresa, el terminó estrellado contra mi pared como siempre.- ¡Naruto pude tocarte!- Dije extrañamente feliz.

-Ya-ya pude verlo- Respondió el a medias, me acerqué a él y con un esfuerzo un tanto doloroso, pude tocar la mejilla de Naruto, luego tomé su polerón y lo acerqué a mi, junté mis labios con los suyos sin moverme, pero cuando el comenzó amover los suyos sobre los míos, me traspasó.

-Si me esfuerzo puedo tocarte- Dije más feliz de normal, aunque esta situación no tiene nada de normal

-Pero yo no te puedo tocar- Respondió el con un tono bajo.

-¿Con migo basta no?- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan siempre es tan egoísta… yo también quiero tocarte, quiero besarte cada mañana, quiero hacerte feliz tanto como pueda, pero no me dejas…un gallina nunca será lo suficiente para ti…yo… ¡Lamento no ser Sasuke!- Gritó para después salir por la ventana.

¿Qué fue eso?

Aún sin poder entenderlo del todo haciendo el mismo esfuerzo me senté en la cama más por costumbre que por necesidad.

Naruto piensa…que estoy con él para…¿olvidar a Sasuke

Aunque no era un pensamiento que me debiera hacer feliz no pude evitar una sonrisa al descubrir que es lo que tenía que hacer en este mundo…la pregunta es… ¿Quiero dejar este mundo ahora que sé que con esfuerzo puedo estar con Naruto?

Pasé la noche con los ojos cerrados, tendida en la cama sólo concentrada en no caerme de ella, cuando me aseguré gracias a mi reloj que era una hora apropiada, me levanté y me dirigí a la casa de Naruto…para tratar de aclarar todo, pero lo que me encontré me hizo…hervir la sangre, princesa Hyuga coqueteando con MI novio.

Ella hablaba sobre ir juntos al parque de diversiones.

-Cre-o que se-rá bue-no pa-ra ol-vi-dar-te de tu ex no-via- Tartamudeó Hinata, Naruto reparó e mi presencia, pero no se asustó.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Hinata-chan- Dijo disculpándose Naruto- Ayer fue el sepelio.

-¿HINATA-CHAN?- Pregunté yo un poco celosa, conciente de que sólo Naruto podía escucharme.

-Pero si Naruto-kun si-gue solo en su ca-sa…- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, casi pude oír el sonido de sus ubres (n/a: xD Hinata es una vaca lechera, no es una vaca cualquiera xD) rebotando con el pecho de mi novio, traté de tomarla del hombro, pero la traspasé - No la va a pasar bien…Na-naruto-kun tu sa-bes que yo te a-mo…y yo so-lo quiero a-po-yarte – Termino de decir Hinata para luego acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los de MI Naruto, urgida y llena de rabia, le dí un golpe del cual no estaba segura pero que para mi total gratificación le dio certeramente en su feo rostro.

-¡Hinata!- Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.- ¡Dios estas sangrando!

-Na-naruto-kun ¿qué fue e-eso?- Peguntó ella temblorosa.

-Desaparece- Dijo Naruto enfadado, yo pensé que se dirigía a Hinata pero el voltio su rostro furibundo hacia mi y volvió a hablar- ¡Desaparece y déjame vivir en paz Sakura!

Me quedé ahí estática sin creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca y sin tratar de convencerme, llevé mis manos por costumbre a mis ojos para secar mis lágrimas, pero ahí no había nada, y sin lágrimas, no había consuelo, tal vez Naruto quería empezar de nuevo, Hinata podría consolarlo de muchas maneras que yo no llegué a ofrecerle…siempre me gustó Naruto pero nunca fui capas de pronunciar un te quiero, ni un te amo…porque nunca estuve realmente segura…hasta ahora.

Ahora que es demasiado tarde.

Pero si no le decía mis ultimas palabras a Naruto…nunca podría irme, llegué a pensar en que podía quedarme junto a él, pero ahora entiendo las palabras de Naruto… ¿Me quedo por Naruto o por mi? ¿Siento mucho amor hacíale o mucho miedo de lo que hay más allá? O simplemente… ¿Naruto será realmente feliz si me quedo?

Me tardé en darme cuenta que Naruto y Hinata habían desaparecido, pero no había que ser un genio para comprender que se habían dirigido al parque, me dirigí a ese mismo lugar, dispuesta a seguirlos en silencio, sin interferir…pasara lo que pasara.

Vi a lo lejos a un Naruto que hablaba y hablaba…con una no tan tímida Hinata, comenzaron a subir a los juegos, desde los más bajos que sólo asustaban a Naruto en silencio, hasta llegar a los mas altos en los que mi novio daba un berrinche feroz antes de subir, Hinata cedía aburrida y un poco avergonzada.

-Pen-se que eras más va-lien-te, ya sa-bes, por to-do lo que has he-cho co-mo Ninja- Habló una visiblemente aburrida Hinata

Una punzada de rabia me invadió ¿Qué mierda importaba si era una gallina fuera del campo de entrenamiento?, Naruto tenía un gran corazón y un espíritu invencible, son las cosas que importan de una persona.

La Hyuga se paró emocionada apuntando "La casa del Ninjaterror", y empujó a Naruto incitándolo para que entraran.

-Hinata no es buena idea- Dijo Naruto con tristeza- No puedo

-… Está bien…-Hinata se sentó derrotada para ver como entraban las parejas al lugar en donde ella quería entrar.

Kiba iba pasando por ahí y vio como Hinata suspiraba frente a laca del terror.

-¿Quieres entrar Hinata?- Preguntó el sonriendo.

Para mi sorpresa Hinata no dudó y se levantó contenta.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo estar contigo, el fantasma de tu novia siempre estará entre nosotros-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para tomar el brazo de Kiba y dirigirse a la atracción.

-Qué irónico "el fantasma de tu novia" -Volvió a hablar Naruto, se levantó y se encontró con mi mirada, Lugo miró al suelo triste.- Vamos a casa- Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para que lo tomara si podía nuevamente esa molestia dolorosa cada vez que trataba de tocar algo de mundo físico, pero en el momento en que sentí la calidez de su piel, todo ese dolor se vio recomenzado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a su departamento, la gente miraba extraña a Naruto que parecía sostener la mano de alguien, pero no veían nada.

Ya adentro del departamento, Naruto se sentó en su sofá y me indicó por medio de un gesto que li imitara, me acerqué, pero me quedé parada, poco a poco todas esas costumbres humanas se borraban de mi cabeza aunque tratara de retenerlas.

-Sakura te amo… y quiero que digas tus últimas palabras porque…vas a sufrir en este mundo, sin hallar descansado…creo que a pesar que …dime lo que tengas que decir- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pocas veces hacía ese gesto, porque veces de frustraba.

-Naruto no quiero dejarte- Dije lanzándome sobre el, pero no lo traspasé, pude sentir su calor y ese conocido dolor.

-Yo tam-poco- Levanté la vista encontrándome con sus ojos llorosos- Nun-ca veré a otra persona de la ma-nera en que te veo a ti Sakura-chan

Rendida por su lógica y la mía decidí que ya era el momento, me levanté quedando frente a él, Naruto asintió dándome a entender que estaba listo.

-Naruto…eres un idiota, yo te amo…ahora lo puedo decir con seguridad, no pienses que estuve contigo por olvidar a Sasuke porque esa suposición es estúpida…yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo, incluso ahora que ni puedo derramar lágrimas, siento como el amor que siento por ti me llena por completo…-Dije casi en un susurro.

-Sakura-chan…te amo- Dijo Naruto parándose de su lugar se acercó a mi y cerró los ojos, yo me acerqué y lo besé, el abrió los ojos sin perder detalle mío como yo hacía con él, no movimos nuestros labios por temor a traspasarnos mutuamente, pero en un momento mi cuerpo empezaron a desaparecer y ya no fue posible mantener el contacto.

Sonreí, aunque sentía esa sensación de querer llorar y no poderlo hacer, esa sensación que sientes cuando tienes pena frente a alguien querido y no deseas que te vea llorar, y sin embargo yo quería verter un poco de mi dolor y desconsuelo al ver a Naruto soltar unas gotas de ese cáliz que para mi brillaba en la ausencia.

-Sakura-chan, en el funeral no lloré porque…quería que vieras como un hombre por alguna vez…- Me sonrió antes de que mi vista fallara, pero pude susurrar como quien canta al viento unas ultimas palabras.

-Nunca te dejaré Naruto, yo seré esa estrella que te cuide, para que nunca más tengas miedo de nada.

Y luego el vacío, ¿esto había después de la muerte? ¿nada?, no, no había nada, solo una paz que daba miedo, casi no sentía mi propio peso el espacio que danzaba a mi alrededor parecía infinito, casi podía escuchar la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

-_Sakura-chan_

Tan embriagante tono, en el vacío las palabras resonaban y podía apreciarlas mejor, así se debe sentir un bebé cuando oye algo por primera vez.

-_Sakura-chan_

Tan profundo, tan triste, tan solemne y tan solitario, las lágrimas tan esperadas por fin aparecieron en medio de avenida desesperación, Naruto… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado acá?, ni susurro enamorado me daba la oportunidad de calcular el tiempo que pasaba en mi entorno, ¿diez minutos? ¿Diez horas? ¿Diez días? ¿Diez meses? ¿Diez años?...cuanto extrañaba a Naruto…cuanto lo extrañaba.

_-¡Sakura-chan no llores!-_ Giro la vista a todos lados pero encuentro el objeto de donde proviene el sonido, pero no hay nada…esa voz… ¿De quién era esa voz?

A lo lejos veo un túnel una luz consoladora y brillante, quiero correr hacia ella puede que me de el golpe final, ya no recuerdo por qué lloraba ni la manera en la que logré hacerlo, solo sé que tengo pena, y quiero escapar de mi dolor quiero dejar esa oscuridad aterradora que había en ese espacio vacío…no quiero sufrir, no quiero llorar, pero ni el dolor ni las lágrimas dan un paso atrás., cuando me acerco al calor de esa luz alguien me vuelve a llamar.

-_Sakura-chan regresa_- Me doy vuelta y veo a un joven pelirrubio, me mira con tristeza, no quiero que se sienta solo como yo, me acerco a consolarlo, dejando de prestare atención a lo que podría ser mi consuelo y mi paz final, porque no quiero que el chico de ojos cielo siga llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto abrazando al joven.

-Te extraño, vuelve conmigo- Susurró, lo aparté de mi regazo y lo miré a los ojos, no quise preguntar quien era porque de alguna manera me sentía segura y familiarizada con él.

-¿Allá voy a sufrir?- Pregunté.

-Si, allá todos sufrimos…pero te prometo que yo te protegeré, nunca te dejaré.- Respondió el sacándose las lágrimas de encima y sonriéndome, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, m levanté y le tendí la mano.

-Entonces vamos.

El la tomó con fuerza y caminamos hacia la oscuridad, a medida que más e adentraba en ella, las apretaba la mano de…él, cuando llegamos al final, había una muerta de hierro que el abrió sin esfuerzo, me tendió la mano, la tomé nuevamente y crucé el umbral lo recordé todo, el veneno, la cuarta guerra Ninja, la infiltración, y…a Naruto.

Me levanté agitada encontrándome en la carpa blanquecina del hospital de campaña en donde son llevados los heridos en media guerra, miré a mi alrededor recordando el extraño sueño que tuve, Naruto estaba al lado de mi cama acostado sobre mis piernas, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?, lo último que recuerdo es que me atacó un traidor inyectando veneno en mi cuello, por suerte ahora me sentía como nueva. Volvía a dirigir la vista a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan…despierta- Repetía entresueños, acerqué mi mano y acaricié sus cabellos dorados, debí darle un buen susto, era increíble que el gran Naruto Uzumaki fuera un gallina…mi gallina.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó Naruto que despertó bruscamente antes de lanzarse sobre mi a besarme.- Gracias a Dios…estuviste inconciente cuatro días, unas horas más y hubieras entrado en coma- Me sermoneó Naruto.- No sabes cuanto me asustaste.

-Tu te asustas de todo lo que no tenga la palabra "Ninja" entre medio- Dije bromeando, el me miró con un puchero que se me hizo tierno…recordé mi sueño…y algo me decía que una habitación individual del hospital de campaña era el lugar adecuado.

-Naruto…te amo- Dije, Naruto de volvió hacia mi con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo igual-Respondió- Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Es que soy una tonta- Respondí mientras me acercaba gateando hacia él.

El me sentó en sus piernas visiblemente sonrojado, después de todo solo llevaba una de esas batas de papel de hospital semi-transparente, pero no me importó.

-Tuve un extraño sueño- Dije mientras pasaba mi mano una y otra vez por su cara, contenta de poder sentirlo.

-¿De qué iba?

-No deseo contarlo…pero me quedó claro que…debemos aprovechar cada segundo.

El me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de hacer eso prefirió acercarse a mis labios para darles un sutil mordisco y luego empezó a lamerlos, sin preámbulos sin previas, después de disfrutar un poco de su lengua abrí a boca dando una invitación que el nunca rechazaba, nuestras lenguas se encontraron con desesperación, Naruto no parecía entender hasta que punto deseaba llegar yo, así que , al igual cuando le pedí que fuera mi novio, yo tomé la iniciativa, me recosté bruscamente sobre el, un trueno resonó a lo lejos.

-Sakura-chan… ¿estás segura?...digo…acabas de…- Pude en dedo en su boca para callarlo, comencé a mover mis caderas circularmente para poder sentirlo y conseguir que el estuviera tan decidido como yo, entreabrió los labios soltando un suspiro de placer y aceptación, cerré los ojos disfrutando la manera en como se animaba su miembro, cuando sentí algo cálido en mi dedo, Naruto lo estaba lamiendo de una manera sensual, me hizo sonrojar, aprovechó mi momento de debilidad para cambiar posiciones, me senté con dificultad, para abrazarlo y sacarle la polera negra que llevaba, el destrozó la especie de delantal y pijama y manoseó con fuerza mis senos desnudos.

-Naruto más delicado- Le pedí entre gemidos, el me hizo caso y comenzó a masajeados suavemente, comencé a jadear, enrollé casi inconcientemente las piernas a su alrededor, el apoyó su peso en sus codos, cada uno al costado de mi cara, comenzó a trazar una camino de saliva desde mi cuello hasta mis senos e introdujo uno de mis pezones en su boca, me arqueé y producto del movimiento my sexo que estaba cubierto por una bragas blancas chocó con el suyo sacándonos un gruñido a ambos, con ayuda de mis piernas saqué el pantalón de buzo en conjunto con el boxer de Naruto, el suspiró cuando volví mis piernas a su lugar y su miembro volvió a rosar mi entrada, anonada con su expresión de placer comencé a moverme para que el contacto fuera un poco profundo, las continuas descargas eléctricas que recibía me nublaban a vista y me estiraban los huesos, de manera que esas mariposas que sentía cuando habitualmente Naruto me besaba tuvieron el espacio suficiente para revolotear por todo mi cuerpo, llena de placer y queriendo sentir más de él, puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro para hacerme una con el pero Naruto se separó un poco de mi.

-Aún no- pasó sus manos callosas producto del entrenamiento y las armas por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrada se agachó y sopló ligeramente ahí haciéndome soltar un jadeo, tomé su cabeza entre ambas manos, el se acercó y buscó mi clítoris con la lengua, para después succionarla, acercó su mano y comenzó a sumergir dos dedos en mi interior, me humedecí tanto que me llegó a dar vergüenza, las mariposas revolotearon con más fuerzas.

-Naruto…por fa-vor

El me dio una sonrisa, mi sonrisa y se acercó a mi boca para besarme, pude sentir mi sabor, soy agridulce, atenta a su lengua que deslizaba por mi boca como si fuera la suya dejé de prestar atención a todo, cuando sentí que Naruto había entrado quise gritar pero preferí darle más atención a la boca de Naruto mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda, empezó a moverse, pero yo no lograba salir de mi incomodidad, hasta unas cuantas envestidas más tarde, el choque de caderas me volvía loca, sus jadeos se confundían con los míos y el aire dentro de esa pequeña tienda parecía estar lleno de calor y sonidos gratificantes, Naruto explotó primero, sentí como su miembro aumentaba de tamaño y luego se derramaba dentro de mi, un gemido, Naruto no paró de embestirme, estaba temblando de placer y los ojos los tenía entrecerrados.

-Sa-sakura-chan.- Susurró el en mi oído para luego morderlo, le arañé la espalda con desesperación cuando mi momento llegó, me arqueé de manera animal y solté un gruñido gutural, me sentí como hace unos minutos, flotando en un vacío inexplicable, inexistente, pero todo era cálido y el terror no me llenaba, lo único que podía pensar era "Naruto" en su cuerpo ye en sus mano, pero por sobretodo, en su amor, abrí los ojos, para encontrarme a mi novio sonriendo, sacándome de mi éxtasis para llenarme de otro, su sonrisa, maravillosa e inmaculada siempre me daba las fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Siento ser un poco cobarde Sakura-chan…te prometo que por ti, seré mejor hombre –Susurró mientras salía de mi y me acercaba a su pecho.

-Nunca más tendrás miedo Naruto…yo siempre seré tu estrella- Le dije para después besar la punta de su nariz.

Pareció entender aunque ni yo lo hacía del todo, no quise cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle de su rostro, pero el morfeo me ganó.

Cuando cerré finalmente los ojos, los abrí para encontrare bajo un cielo estrellado, de nuevo estaba soñando, pero ahora estaba tranquila, dormí bien acompañada de las estrellas y Naruto.

* * *

**AWWWW ¿No fue lindo? Hasta el lemmon lo encontré tierno T.T hay el amor… ¿Les gusto?, ojala halla sido así, creo que yo tenía razón, le gane a mi inner, este one quedó cuuute :3! ojala comenten *.* Dan Brown me inspira con su trabajo pero lo subo por ustedes xD!! Quiero que sepan que hay una NS! aquí xD sin contar que hay moraleja xD ¡Aprovechen el tiempo!, y además, avece amamos personaes y creemos que es la indicada, pero si no lo es, entonces el destino nos lo ará saber, hay que tomar en cuenta las señales y aprovecharlas xD ¡si! Aquí tiene a una creyente del verdadero amor! U.u, yo aun no encuentro a mi media Naranja, ni ami Naruto, ni ami Kakashi LoL, pero un día llegará y a ustedes tambien!!! byeee**


End file.
